Satire
by Fadetonoir
Summary: She looks up at him. "Hello, Noah. Are you coming for our practise today?" - "Why? Will you miss me?"


First off, a very big hello to my fellow Fan-Fictioners! It's been ages since I last visited this site . It's lovely seeing the familiar blue borders and clean white lines again! I'm thrilled to see a ton of new stories. Just at the right time too, with me having finished with my school life for ever! Strange feeling, let me tell you. Though the thought of never wearing my hideous white uniform leaves me pleased as a punch.

This is an extremely short piece and I wrote it ages ago. I was going through some of my files and my hand picked this one up. Lets hope my hand was right.

So, before I ambush you with my deplorable writings, I just want to say, "I love you!"

* * *

_Title_ : **Satire**

_Summary_ : **She looks up at him. "Hello, Noah. Are you coming for our practise today?" - "Why? Will you miss me?"**

* * *

What he needs right now is to hit something. Hit it so hard that his knuckles turn ash white and bloodless and painful. He wants to hit the wall right in front of him but he can't. Like every fucking sob story of his life, he just can't do _anything_.

Except to swallow down his frustrations and act the role of Finn's best friend to crystal perfection. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth when he realizes he's already played the role before.

...

She's everything he has hated since first grade. She reminds him of those crying, pitiful, daddy's girl stereotypes and it just makes him see _r e d_. And she doesn't just have a dad who glows proudly every time he comes to see her singing on stage or receiving a price for singing or whatever. No, like every Berry ways of her, she has _dads_. As in, plural. As in, two overbearing, overprotective, oversensitive dads.

If he hadn't been brought up to be open-minded, he would have found it disturbing.

But it explained quite a lot of reasons. Dads tended to smother their children. Not that he would know anything about it. His own had walked out and as far as he sees it, that loser just donated his sperm. But her having two dads explained why she was neurotic and crazy and over-hyped.

But it doesn't explain her doe eyes and her shining brown hair and her slender legs and trim ankles.

She had to get them from somewhere. None of her dads had any of the aforementioned features. (And he noticed because they were there for every fucking Glee performance).

Not-that-he-notices-Rachel-Berry-or-anything.

Of course, he doesn't.

...

She wears a bright yellow shirt and a short, short black skirt that does nothing for his peace of mind. Not that he really cares, mind you. He still goes about, slushing her as usual (with the conveniently found grape flavor that he knows somehow she prefers. It was the only flavor…that he found near his reach.) and acting pretty much like the school expects him to; a mindless jock.

He passes her by, his quota of slushing her done for the day and she looks at him steadily, the slushing incident not even colouring an atom of hostility in her eyes. Instead, there's a strange, calm look in her face which is not normal for her and there's a stab of panic inside him that he immediately squashes.

"Hello Noah. Are you coming for our practice today?" She asks him in an indifferent tone. There's a dreamlike state about her, an air of superiority that he absolutely detests and then he remembers why he hates her so much.

"Why? Will you miss me?" He sneers and it's too bad his friends are somewhere…away when he's delivering his finest act yet. Then again, maybe it's a good thing they're away.

He might just act on impulse and lean down and kiss that superiority away.

She just smiles in her stupid, idiotic way and he closes his fingers into a tight fist to stop himself from grabbing her and fucking her brains out.

"I am sure you're presence will be missed. We are having a very important rehearsal today. We might even practice for the sectionals. I know Mr. Schuster said it isn't time yet but I just can't wait. I am taking the lead role after all and I need all the practice I can get." She rambles on but he's already shut his ears off. Nothing ever came in between Rachel Berry and her dreams. Even if he did interrupt her, she would continue until she was utterly convinced that everyone around her knew just how she was going to be a big star someday.

"I can't wait." He says sardonically when she finally finishes, breathing deeply.

Oddly enough, he can't.

...

She's singing a solo now and he's standing at the back, looking ahead, at her and not at the empty auditorium like he was supposed to. There's a powerful wave of emotion in her voice as she climbs the scale steadily and flies down with equal ease. He's heard her enough times to know that her star dream is not irrelevant at all.

But every time he hears her, it hits him like it did the first time.

It's beautiful.

"Finn, take the lead."

He stiffens. Finn. Finn. Finn. Is he destined to hear this for the rest of his sorry life? He clears his throat loudly and the unbelievable shoots out: "Mr Shue, can I take this one?"

He wishes he could press the rewind button of the life remote because everyone is stunned into silence. Even her. And she's looking at him, a hesitant and unsure smile on her face. It turns more understanding after a minute.

She thinks he wants the limelight.

The idea's almost laughable.

Mr Shue scratches his head, clearly surprised but before he can say anything, she steps forward and hands him her page. "I already know my lines," she says quietly.

He nods, unable to say anything except feel. Feel things that he's just too scared to consider. With her clear voice breaking the silence, like stamping an aprroval, he joins in.

And throughout the time he sings, he notices that her eyes don't drift towards Finn even once. And it fills an emotion in him he just cannot reveal.

_She just looks at him._

-Fin-_  
_


End file.
